The love of her life
by ErikaMariia
Summary: Sam is writing her memoirs. Only one, personal chapter remains to be written. Marked complete because there's no guarantee of a chapter two.


Hi all! This is a little story that popped in my _fron _the other day. While writing I had two possible endings in mind, one being very sad and one fluffy. Read and see for yourdelf which one it is!

I appreciate all feedback and reviews, thank you very much. And I apologize bad grammar, typos etc. Sorry!

I own nothing and make no money out of this.

**The love of her life**

'Ouch.' Sam muttered and put down the pen she was holding. She was sitting at he kitchen table a notebook, a photo album and a glass of wine on the table. She was writing her memoirs. Though there were only a handful of people who could actually read them Cassie had told her to do it for years. "The world deserves to know who saved them." She had insisted. Well, maybe someday if the Stargate program went public.

Sam rubbed her aching back and took a sip of her wine. There was only one chapter to go. It was the hardest and she had deliberately left to be the last. It was more personal but necessary. If the world was to know Sam Carter this was a vital chapter. And probably it'd help her to sort it all out.

She smiled remembering the first time they've met. A few days earlier Stargate had activated and Apophis had stepped through. He had killed several men and taken one woman with him. Sam had been quickly transferred to Colorado to take part in the second Abydos mission. It wasn't love at first sight. Colonel Jack O'Neill had very strongly expressed his objection on taking her along. She was still a little embarrassed about her speech about reproductive organs as it turned out he didn't object her as woman but as a scientist.

Over the years she had proven herself to him. He had learned to trust her and her skills. And then it had happened. The biggest cliché of all clichés. She had fallen for her CO. Ironic, knowing how Jack felt about clichés, he had fallen for her, too. For years they had put their personal feelings aside for greater good. She sometimes wondered if it was worth it.

Then the window of opportunity had come. After eight years Jack had been transferred to Pentagon and she headed to Area 51. Technically the chain of command was broken and they had taken that opportunity. Despite of their busy schedules they had managed a few dates. They never spoke of a real relationship but it was clear where they were going. But then the Ori had come. She had been recalled to SGC and eventually rejoined SG-1. As Jack being head of Homeworld Security there they were again. They pulled back, silently but knowing that someday, maybe, they could try again.

A couple of years later the Ori had been defeated and she was offered a position to command Atlantis. Even though she knew what it meant she couldn't turn it down. She left ecxited but with a heavy heart. She hadn't even asked Jack because she knew he wouldn't object. On Atlantis the Air Force a bit more lenient concerning fraternization regulations but she wasn't interested. Sometimes she caught herself thinking about Jack. She had no idea what was going on in his life but deep down she hoped that there was nothing. But she wouldn't be Sam if she didn't feel guilty of her thoughts. She had no right to hope Jack was alone.

After returning home she commaded the George Hammond and even SGC for a while. Then, after 16 years Jack had decided he'd had enough. No goa'uld, no replicators, no Ori so the galaxy was relatively safe. He had called her leaving a message on he answering machine, saying only 'it's done.' She had heard it two days later after coming home from visiting her brother. But it had been too late. Previous night, when driving home, Jack was killed in a car accident. For some cruel twist of fate, a man who had survived torture, pain and most dangerous situations all over the galaxy was killed in a simple car accident two blocks away from home. It hadn't been the first time he was killed but this time there were no Tok'ra, no Nox, no Asgard or no goa'uld sarcophagus to revive him.

The funeral had been small but honouring the best military style. Sam was treated like a widow. A thing she snapped Daniel about. ' Why is everybody treating me like a widow!' she'd shouted. ' We never got be together!' 'That's exactly why. You lost someone you loved for almost 16 years, Sam. You feel like widow. Believe me, I know.' Daniel had answered softly grabing her in a hug so tight she couldn't help crying. In his will Jack had left everything to Cassie, including his cabin which Sam offered to buy. Cassie had given it to her saying 'it belongs to you. Go there, have fun. Go fishing. That's what he'd wanted.' Sam had quit the Air Force. Despite a few emergency calls she was living a quiet life now. At the cabin. That's where she was sitting now.

'Jack O'Neill was my CO. He was witty and sarcastic but he was the most wonderful man I've ever met. He was annoying and lovable, a man of his word. He kept my feet on the ground and he was the love of my life. I love you til the day I die, Jack O'Neill.'

Sam closed he notebook and drank the rest of the wine with one gulp. He had died two years ago and remembering him was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands so she didn't see a flashing light and didn't even hear a faint whistling sound.

'A bit cheesy, Carter, but thank you' a voice she'd recognize in her dreams said behind her. It couldn't be. She spun around so fast she almost fell off her chair.

"What. Who. What". She was speechless.

"It's me, Sam." Jack said emphasizing her name. " "Don't ask me how but it seems I found enlightment or something. You have to ask Daniel about that stuff."

Sam reached out and touched his arm cautiously. She feared she was dreaming. Then she squeezed. A second later when she realized it was really him she was in his arms hugging so tight he could barely breathe. She had a milloin questions in her head and suddenly one of them struck like a lightning. "Are you back for good?" she asked pulling out. "I guess so. but, you know, Daniel is the expert." he answered shrugging. "We have to call him. We have to call everybody." she almost shouted. She feared he would vanish any second.

"Not just yet" Jack said pulling her into his arms again. " Let's take moment for ourselves, shall we? Besides, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for, what, two years. Any cake?"

A/N: Surprise. I decided to take the fluffy one :) Now, I have a faint idea about chapter two but I think my muse is leaving so don't count on it. Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
